


Strange Little Ta'veren Vai

by kithofthedragon91 (The_Lynel_Reborn)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daqo Chisay Shrine, Gen, Gerudo Outfit, Gerudo Town, Noble Pursuit, Ta'veren, Vai - Freeform, Voe - Freeform, Wheel Of Time crossover, Zelda crossover, aiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lynel_Reborn/pseuds/kithofthedragon91
Summary: Matrim Cauthon wants to get into Gerudo Town to try a Noble Pursuit. There's just one catch-no men allowed.
Kudos: 3





	Strange Little Ta'veren Vai

I'm sure it was just a joke, but it landed me in a lot of trouble. The luck was definitely not on my side for this one.There was the sound of some howl nearby.Again, sure it was just a joke-the Aiel do have an odd sense of humour, after all-but my horse did NOT find it funny at all. As a matter of fact, as soon as the howl sounded, Pips reared so fast that I was flung off and into the scalding sand, my new hat flying off my head to rest next to me.  
I suppose that's when the desert changed. As I pulled myself up, and looked around for my horse, I found nothing. I looked behind me-vast open sand without a fellow soul in sight. There were a couple of strangely large rock formations though. Cold Rocks Hold already? I wondered.  
In front of me was another odd structure, and blazing open desert. I couldn't see anything clearly due to the shimmer of heat coming off the golden sand. So naturally, aside from the lack of all the Aiel-I wasn't complaining about losing the Wise Ones though, thank you very much-I thought I hadn't left the Aiel Waste. Towering red chains of mountains looming off in the distance didn't do anything to dissuade my impression.  
Far off to my right loomed a cloud of sand, which would occasionally spark with lightning at the edges. I told myself to stay away from it.  
My mouth reminded me how thirsty I was. My lips were cracked, my mouth barely able to keep itself at some semblance of moist. I had hardly touched my meager waterskin all day  
I took off at what little run I could manage (which was in truth more of a hobble) towards the first rocky structure. How the Aiel managed without horses...I got closer and found the rocks were in fact the clay walls of a town. Out front to one side was a bizarre structure shaped like...a pot? Was it some kind of ter'angreal?I ran the last few feet up to what I assumed was the entrance, a narrow but tall clay arch. It was guarded by two fierce looking Maidens of the Spear, their flaming red hair pulled back, their faces veiled black, and their massive golden spears-  
Wait, those didn't look like Aiel spears. I frowned, wondering where I was.Eventually I decided to try my luck. I walked straight up to the gate, past the guards--who barred the door with their spears, grabbed me roughly, and hurled me out into the sand in front of town.''You think you're being funny?'' one asked me, her face hard set.''I wasn't intending on being funny, but if it happened that way, I'll take it,'' I responded cheekily, giving the guard a wink. The guard was not amused, and her face turned even stormier.''No voe allowed in town,'' the other one snapped. Voe? What in the bloody Light are voe?''Voe?'' I asked, staring blankly at them. The maiden on the right sighed and told me,''In Gerudo, voes are what one might call men. We only allow vais in this town, so sav'orq.''She turned firmly away from me at this point.The other one moved to do the same.''If you're in the region, perhaps you ought to learn a little bit of the language. Sav'orq means 'good-bye.''  
She promptly ignored me after that.  
I was in a state of mild panic when a small fellow with his hair in an upknot, wearing large, billowy red pants and wearing a slightly modest top with golden green armour scales running down one arm.''The guards threw another poor unsuspecting voe out of town?'' he asked with a slight smile. ''They've done that to me about fifteen times, most of which I had my face covered anyway.'' He glanced at the town door, the Maidens or whatever they were hostilely moving in front of the door. ''It doesn't matter if you're a Goron, though, it seems. I've seen three in town. I suppose they don't want to ask whether or not they're a voe.''  
I decided to not even bother asking what a Goron was, and whether or not it was some word for Ogier. However, it dawned on me that whatever these Gorons were, he said he had seen them inside the town. Meaning he must have been in at some point.  
''You've been in town?''The voe smiled. ''Yes, but...not in the way you'd think.'' He tapped a small tablet at his side covered in blue and orange lights that just screamed the One Power.The voe pulled me aside, by the strange structure, and pulled out a wad of cloth from his ter'angreal. He unwrapped it and I saw what it was.I nearly screamed.It was a bloody woman's outfit.''You have to wear that to get into town?'' I gasped, horrified.''Yep. It fools the guards-everyone in town knows I’m a voe, but the guards are the ones you need to fool. After this, you can go shopping, get a massage-I'd be careful with that one though-and get a drink and a few dice games in at the Noble Canteen. I keep telling Riju to shut it down, but she doesn't listen.''My eyes widened. Dicing? The Aiel didn't dice so it had been over a week since I'd been able to play. For a minute I forgot the costume. But then I stared at the white and green silk in the voe's hands and my stomach sank again.''You can borrow my extra one if you want to get in. Oh-my name's Link. I guess I haven't told you that yet.'' Link smiled slightly at me. ''Mat,'' I told him, still staring agape at the costume.

''Here's my other one.’' Link brought me back to the present as he tapped the ter'angreal again and pulled out a purple, green and blue silk costume.''I have to put this on to get into town.''

''Yep.''  
''I have to put this on in order to dice and drink in the canteen.''Link frowned. ''Well, you can try, but usually I find they won't let me try any of their drinks. I'm over a hundred, and they still say I'm too young!''But dicing. Dicing they'd surely let me do. I was so fixated on dicing that his remark on being over a hundred years old didn’t even register.I hesitantly took the costume. I only held it with my thumb and two fingers, skeptical.''Where do we change?''  
''Usually in the shrine,'' Link said, pulling me into the strange thing we had been leaning up against. He tapped his ter'angreal again-what did it actually do?-and a blue light flared up around us. A circle of smooth metal descended under us and landed us in a cavernous room, with the two of us standing on a raised platform looking down on a cavernous room with green lines on the floor.''I'll go down on the floor if you want more privacy,'' Link told me, staring at my awestruck expression.''Why can't I change on the floor?''Link sighed at me. ''You could, but those channels house electrical currents. They'll fry you if you step on them accidentally, and they can be hard to avoid at first.'' His grimace told me that he had fried himself at least once.Electrical currents? Was it safe to be in a chamber with no apparent exits(save one across the room, leading into a tiny space with an empty pedestal) that was probably made by Aes Sedai? Still run by Aes Sedai perhaps?Link stared at me as my hesitation increased. He didn't say anything for a while, but when I made for the door he called to me,  
''If you listen to me this Sheikah tech won't kill you.''Sheikah? Must have been another name for Aes Sedai. A thought gripped me and I froze in terror. Was I in another twisted-archway ter'angreal? Were the snake people coming? Was I going to get hung by those bloody things again?Link sighed and took my hand.''Listen,'' he said slowly as he led me down a staircase to the floor, ''I don't know what you think this is, but it's not a place designed to kill you. It was a place designed to test me, but I finished the trial three months ago. Now it's just an empty space, and if you keep your feet off the electrical channels you'll be fine.''Channels? Did he have to use that word for it?''What is this place called?'' I needed to know what I was getting into before I got off the stairs.''Daqo Chisay Shrine,'' Link told me impatiently. ''Now get over to that side-'' he jerked his thumb to the left ''-and get changed, so you can get into town.''I grudgingly got off the stairs and turned to the left. I instantly dropped the getup into a channel of electricity, causing Link to let out a massive sigh, fish the clothing off with a wooden bow, and hand it to me again, glaring like a village Wisdom, hands furiously on hips.The message was clear. This guy was trying to help me, and he wished I'd cooperate.I did. I put on the fancy blue headdress with a veil, stowing my smart new hat in the corner of the shrine for later. I reconsidered, and stowed it in my pants pocket, which was, like the rest of the pants, a shade of lavender patterned with swirls. My top was a green tube top dripping with little beads, and on my arms were two blue puffy sleeves that were not attached to anything.I'd never been a practical person like, say, Perrin, but this outfit brought me to a new low.  
Eventually I walked out of the corner and up the stairs(I only had two narrow misses with the channels!)to find Link standing at the top of the steps, tapping his foot impatiently.''Now that you're done waiting for the next blood moon to pass, we can get into town,'' Link grumbled. I looked at him and was a little shocked to see how good a white and dark green vai outfit looked on him. Link definitely noticed my shock, and he broke into a small smile.  
''Hurry along, Princess,'' he told me. I glared so hard at him that if I had been Nynaeve he would have surrendered on the spot. Thankfully enough, I wasn't, so Link just stood there, visibly holding back laughs.  
We exited the shrine and headed towards the town. The guards took no notice of us until we walked into the gate, and then all they said was, ''Welcome to Gerudo Town, Hylian vais. Stronghold of the noble Gerudo Clan.''  
''I recommend that while you stop by you head to the Noble Canteen and have a Noble Pursuit. It’s made of fermented voltfruit juice, Highland habanero peppers, hydromelon juice, and a secret ingredient.'' The guard winked at me.  
Past the doorway was a large open square, lined with shops that would have put Emond's Field's selections to shame. Jewellery store, ammunitions store, spa...Link waved farewell at me and moved towards a group of large boulder-like folk that could have rivalled Loial in height. I distantly wondered if they were Gorons.  
My eyes caught the glittering waterfall in the centre of this scene and I headed straight for it. I knew by now this wasn't Cold Rocks Hold, but I couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps Cold Rocks Hold wouldn't be as luxurious.  
A torrent of cool water fell down my throat. It was so refreshing, that all I could think of was the water.When I climbed out of the fountain, a tall, tanned Gerudo/Aiel woman with short red hair was staring at me.  
''We do have a tavern, strange little vai,'' she told me. Tavern! Right! A tavern!''Where's this tavern?'' I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Finally, a proper dice game awaited me.  
The woman jerked her thumb to my left.''Thanks!'' I called quickly. I was already off like a shot.I climbed up the stairs into the Noble Canteen. I walked into the door and was immediately put under intense scrutiny by the middle-aged barmaid.''What do you want?'' she asked me.I danced up to the counter, causing the barmaid to sigh. Obviously it hadn't been a very good dance…what a shame, she was rather pretty.''I'll have your finest Noble Pursuit, then go into the common area to find a dice game.''The barmaid looked closer.''How old are you?''I frowned. I was twenty when I left Emond's Field a year ago so that would make me...''Twenty-one.''The barmaid snorted. ''Nice try, little vai. Come back when you're older and we can share a Noble Pursuit together.''I spluttered. I said 'but' several times. I waved my hands around desperately.''No Noble Pursuit, and that's final.''Fine. Let her be that way. At least there'd be a game of dice.I walked into the common room and found half a dozen Gerudo/Aiel women(I still didn't know which they were)lounging around gossiping. I'd change that, I thought. I pulled out my dice cup and gave it a shake.  
''Anyone want to try a game?''They all stared at me like I had been talking in the Old Tongue, which I most certainly had not. Right?''What's that?''I slapped my forehead so hard it brought back my old ache, and sent me reeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack and fluff, as far as fics go. But in my opinion, it's also pretty funny! Be sure to comment if you liked it!


End file.
